Draco The Dragon
by Pink Wolf Princess
Summary: Technically part of the HPJ verse. A way that Draco and Astoria could have met towards the end of 1992.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Technically this is part of the HPJ verse for the upcoming twelfth chapter in the second fic of the HPJ-AU on Percy's & Hogwarts' side, but since Perseus doesn't show up… meh.

Edited by Mellie Erdmann.

* * *

Astoria was excited. Her sister wanted her- her, little Astoria who didn't even have a wand yet- to go to a meeting held by some Hogwarts students AND an Auror-in-training. There would be Prefects there, as well as Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived himself.

Warming up at the piano, doing scales, Daphne told Astoria, "Calm down. Draco and his mother will be here soon."

Astoria still continued to bounce about the music room. The plan was for Draco and Astoria to take the Floo Network to the Leaky Cauldron, where the meeting was, while their mothers had midday tea together.

Daphne wore a long black dress with black tights and black ballet flats, her long brown hair pulled back by a black Alice hairband. Astoria thought Daphne was the most elegant preteen ever. She still couldn't bear not to wear braided pigtails a lot; she enjoyed how they swished about as she moved too much. Astoria wore a pleated brown skirt, a beige blouse, tan knee socks, black Mary Janes, and a magenta sweater vest. She wouldn't go to Hogwarts for another eight months. How horrible, though from what Daphne had told her, Astoria would not have enjoyed going to Hogwarts this term.

There was a knock at the door. A boy's voice came moments later. "Hello?"

Moving on to a piano edition of "In My Own Little Corner", Daphne called out, "Come in, Draco."

A boy Daphne's age entered the room. Astoria immediately thought he was quite dashing with his very pale blonde hair, serious grey eyes, narrow build, and striking features. Also, he wore a mint green sweater with grey slacks. Looking over at her, he inquired, "Are you Astoria?"

"Yes. You must be Draco Malfoy. Pleased to meet you," she nodded, clasping her hands behind her back.

Smiling (he had a very nice smile, Astoria observed), Draco said, "Well, we'd best be off. We'll be back soon enough, Daphne. Our mothers have started in with discussing the Ministry- that means they'll be talking for hours. We'll probably be back in less than one."

"Good," Daphne nodded, still playing the piano absently. "I'll stay here, practicing. The library has a Floo connection- best take that. It's further away from the dining room than the living room."

Leading the way through the hallway, various portraits watching them past, Astoria commented, "You have a nice name. It means 'dragon', doesn't it? Dragons are my favorite animal."

"Mine too," agreed Draco. "Though, as you pointed out, it would be difficult to have a different favorite animal with a name like mine."

Astoria couldn't help but giggle at that, quickly composing herself.

Politely Draco asked, "What does your name mean?"

"My name? I think it's related to a word meaning 'star maiden'…" Astoria replied.

"Ah. Isn't it odd how many pureblood wizards are named after stars, constellations, and other mythic figures?"

"A little," admitted Astoria, pulling open one of the double oak doors leading to the library. "Come on. Here's the library."

The walls were lined with bookshelves, with plush armchairs and coffee tables scattered artfully throughout the room. The floor was black tile with the ceiling painted with flowers with a silver tiered chandelier hanging from the center. The fireplace was made of black marble, with a family photo and a jar of Floo Powder on the mantle.

Reaching up for the jar, Draco noted, "This is a lovely library."

"Isn't it? I love to read." agreed Astoria proudly. Boldly she continued, "Sometimes I think being in Ravenclaw would almost be as lovely as being in Slytherin."

Thoughtfully Draco said, "You know, if I wasn't such a Slytherin I probably would have ended up in Ravenclaw myself. Or at least, I think so. But I hope you're in Slytherin with your sister and I."

Astoria smiled shyly at him. "I'd like that."

Taking a pinch of Floo Powder, Draco tossed it into the fire. As the flames grew high, turning bright green, Draco reached out a hand. "I believe we ought to go together to Diagon Alley."

"Oh. Of course." Astoria knew Draco wanted to make sure they'd stick together, but she didn't mind the opportunity to take his hand. His hand was cooler than she expected, but their hands intertwined quite naturally. That made her blush.

He was her sister's age and they had only just met. Any sort of interest in him was utterly silly, but Astoria suddenly found herself wanting the chance to get to know Draco. Besides, she was just a silly ten year old who still liked pigtails and didn't even have a wand while he was a twelve-year-old: already at Hogwarts and nearly a teenager. Why on Earth would Draco take any sort of interest in her?


End file.
